The summer to change everything
by Ciarainwonderland
Summary: Clary Frey is sent to "The institute" summer camp with her best friend Izzy. She is shy and awkward but things are about to change when she meets Jace Herondale. This summer she will learn lessons that will change her whole world. Set in the Mundane world.
1. Prologue

**Well hello there, I have started a new story. I do not own the Mortal Instruments characters; I am only using them and making my own story. So they are not Shadowhunters they are normal human beings. I have my GCSE exams in like 4 weeks so I may be very busy but I will try and keep writing. Plus this is just the prologue. **

* * *

"I am so glad to leave this place behind" I smile at Izzy. I can tell that she is worried to leave her Mother behind. Ever since Izzy's Dad, Robert left I knew things haven't been the same. Robert took off with Izzy's youngest brother Max. I know it hasn't been easy for her. I can tell because each morning she has dark circles under her eyes where she hasn't slept. I smile and nod because I could not agree more. As we load the couch I run to get the window seat. "Not fair" Izzy growls at me. "You snooze you lose goldilocks" I laugh at her. The engine starts and I wave to my Mum who seems to crying silently since she is wiping her eyes. I feel no sympathy toward her she shipped me off to this camp. "The institute" it sounds asylum. Luckily my best friend Izzy will be joining me since her mother wants some peace, her older brother Alec will also be joining us but doesn't want to sit with us. His loss. "You excited" Izzy nudges me "Think we'll meet any boys?" She laughs. "We're not even there yet and you're thinking about your next victim!" I huff at her. She always gets the boys with her beauty. I have the brain she has the beauty in no way is that fair. Her black hair which contrasts to her ivy skin is breath taking. Then you have the red headed 16 years old who can probably pass for 12. I try not to get Jealous of Izzy but it's hard because she's beautiful. She is a cheerleader and well I am the artist no one wants anything to do with. Well this time will be different- at camp someone will notice me. "How long will this ride take? I am feeling sick already" I whine "Clary if you are sick on my new pair of leather jeans, I will never ever forgive you. We are about an hour away" She informs me in a matter-of-factly way. Great another hour of with Izzy complaining.

* * *

**Thank y'all for reading this, If you want to review it go ahead! I will aim to get my chapters between 700-1,000 words but sometimes I will do more or less it's all to do with my timing.**


	2. Cabin 15

** Well her is chapter 1... Fanfic says it 500 words but Microsoft word says its 1,197 words? I don't really know. I have no idea where I will be going with this story but it is a Clary story. Malec, Sizzy. You know all the beautiful ships. So enough of me talking here is Chapter 1**

* * *

After an hour we finally reached "The institute" summer camp. As the bus rolled into the car park we saw the place for the first time ever.  
"I didn't think it would be so big." Izzy said in awe. I nodded speechless. Not a word could even comprehend to escape my mouth. In the middle of a forest there was a spiral, a church spiral. Stain glassed windows that reflected onto the greens making a rainbow pattern. A river that ran through the trees spread out into a huge lake at the end of the car park. The huge sign hand painted in gold with all sorts of weird signs read "The institute summer camp"  
"Well time to get off" The bus driver said snapping us all out of a trance. We all soundlessly shuffled of the bus, but I couldn't help feeling like a lamb going to slaughter. As soon as we got off the bus excited chatter echoed of the trees.  
"Your bags will go to your cabin when you are all settled in don't worry" An unfamiliar voice boomed, cutting us all into silence. Turning round, I saw an old frail man. Who looked as if he couldn't walk let alone make his voice louder than all 20 of us put together. His hair was silver, no it was grey, grey as his eyes. He was wearing a suit in this weather? Was he mad?  
"Right, here we are. We will head down to camp and you will be split into cabins." The strange man told us. He sounded jittery like he was nervous for some reason.  
"Oh and pardon my manners my name is Hodge" He said suddenly turning round to face us all.  
"Clary, I don't like him" Izzy whispered, for the first time in a long time I had to agree.

Finally we reached the Cabins, They all surrounded the church in an almost circle. They were all wooden and held about three people. I prayed to God that I could stay with Izzy because there was no way on this earth I could ever share with two people on my own.  
"These Cabins have been assigned by your ability and some parents had special requests. Boys and Girls will not be sharing. But Camille will be here soon to tell you the rules, oh and please stay in your cabin unless someone tells you likewise" He sighed. Wait ability?  
"What are we even doing in this camp?" I asked Izzy as soon as I knew that everyone was out of ear shot.  
"It beats me." She replied looking almost scared.  
"Izzy, Clary you will be in room 15" Hodge read our names as we collected our keys and a map. "Oh and by the way you two already have someone in your room." He told us.  
Izzy raised an eye brow at me and I just shrugged.  
As we walked away I looked at Alec, who had no one and I felt guilty that I was taking his sister away from him.  
"Alec and Magnus" Was the last thing I heard Hodge say as we walked away leaving Alec to get to know his new roommate for the whole summer.

After 15 minutes of searching for cabin number 15 we found it, right next to the lake.  
"Some midnight skinny dipping" Izzy leaped through the door.  
"Yeah baby" I screamed.  
Then I saw light browned skinned girl in the room who let out a monstrous scream.  
"What are you doing here? Get out now!" She roared. Her brown eyes going wild.  
"Don't worry; we're your new roommates. I'm Izzy and this is Clary. We don't bite honest!" Izzy explained. I just stood there terrified at how angry she could get. Wow was she a grenade or something?  
I looked around the room, it was fairly small, enough for three build in wardrobes, which Izzy thought was one then started complaining how there was no room for ALL her clothes in one itsy bitsy wardrobe. Then on the other wall there was bunk bed. Where Izzy and I will be sleeping.  
"Bagsy the top bunk" I yelled as I threw my pillow at Izzy, who stuck her tongue out in reply.  
"Wait, what is your name?" Timidly I turned to the strange girl, who hadn't spoken since she got angry at us.  
"Maia Roberts" She stood up and put her hand out to shake it.  
Well Maia had already taken the little bed at in the corner of the room.  
"It's going to be fun sharing, but stay at least 10 feet away from Izzy in the morning" I told Maia, which I got a little laugh. I definitely want to stay on the good side of Maia, because I can already tell she would be good company, if she liked you.  
"Clary, CLARY, Get in here now!" I gave Maia one last glance before I went to the bathroom to see what Izzy wanted.  
As I came into the bathroom, I immediately knew what Izzy was screaming about.  
The bathroom was smaller than small. The toilet seat was grimy. The mirror was so small it could only fit one of us at a time. There wasn't even a bath, just a shower, that looked like no had used it in a century.  
"EWW, Maia, have you seen the bathroom?" I yelled to Maia in the over room.  
As appeared at the doorway she laughed at us.  
"You bunch of girls" she shook her head at us.

Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"Clary you answer it" Izzy pushed me towards the door.  
"Who is it?" I asked through the door.  
"Camille, to tell you the rules, I am head of camp." Her voice rang out almost like she was singing.  
As I opened the door, she pushed past me into the room.  
"Greetings Cabin 15" She said as Maia and Izzy emerged from the Bathroom.  
"Hello" They chimed in unison. Then laughed.  
"Well it looks like we have all gotten to know each other" She laughed. Her laugh was as sweet as honey.  
"I hope you know all about "The institute" Maia nodded her head but me and Izzy just looked clueless. We have no idea what we are doing here.  
"Well Cabin 15 here is your rules. Dinner will be in 20 minutes, that gives you enough time to read the rule book have a copy for each of you, and then one that you keep in the Cabin." Camille informed us.  
We nodded.  
"Thank you for coming" Maia chimed sweetly.  
"Thank you for letting me in, don't forget dinner in 20" She said as she gracefully walked out the room.  
Looking down I saw the rules in bold.

**Rules of the Cabin**

No boysRoom inspection every dayNo getting out of bed after midnight.Lights before 1amHave fun

Then I flicked the pages,  
"They have rules for everything but nothing to tell us why we are here." I whispered to Izzy not wanting Maia to overhear us.  
"We should ask Maia" Izzy whispered back.  
But I was unsure

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. If you have any ideas of what you want to happen in the story you can tell me? Review if you want (: **  
**Byee**


	3. Food

**Well hello there again. Wow so I am writing my Fanfic in my study breaks which usually last for an 1 hour. I guess I am on a roll since I am doing this everyday! I am also watching supernatural- I am season 2- I love Dean okay! So here is Chapter 2. I called it food? IDK I am hungry okay! **

* * *

"GET THE HELL OUT THE BATH ROOM, OR I WILL PISS ON EVERYTHING YOU LOVE" Maia kicked through the door, but it was no use Izzy had her music blasting loud.  
"She won't here you" I told Maia as I read through the rules to check if there was any information about what we are doing here.  
Maia swung her legs round and almost squashed me.  
"Can I ask you something?" I looked at the ground; I couldn't look her in the face.  
"Well, when Mummy and Daddy love each other very much…" She began  
"NO, NOPE, NOPEITY NOPE." I pushed a pillow over my ears not wanting to hear the story a second time round.  
"No, seriously go on I won't judge." She nodded at me, encouraging me to speak again.  
"What is this place, "The institute summer camp" no one told us what it was about mine and Izzy's mum just dropped us off here, we don't understand." I said, feeling the heat build in my face.  
"Oh. This place is a for difficult children, or when your parents can't look after you for the summer" Maia s**_aid_**

"SO our parents dumped us?" Izzy spat as she came out the bathroom.  
"PISS TIME" Maia yelled as she ran into the bath room.  
"I guess it's just you and me now." Izzy patted me on the head as she passed.  
"What about Alec?" I asked Izzy.  
"I don't know him and Maryse, had an argument, he won't tell me what about though." Izzy said, I didn't question about why she called her Mother by her name. Anger burned inside me, my fist clenched I needed to scream. How could my own mother abandon me for a whole summer? Air, I needed fresh air, I can't be cooped up in there for so long or my head will burst from the pain.  
"I need air" I said marching out the door.  
"Oh, it's dinner already, C'mon Iz," Maia interrupted as she bounced out the door. Leaving Izzy speechless and me even angrier.  
"My name is Izzy" She muttered to herself.

Maia knew where she was going and led us into the church. Inside it was beautiful, though resembled a dungeon. The light casted an eerie glow on Isabelle's pale skin. She smiled reassuring at me. As we entered the dining hall the anger seemed to wash out of my body and all the tension that was there went. I looked around at every table there were boys and girls chatting, laughing. I saw that most of them wearing dark clothes. I guess Izzy would fit in, but where does that leave me? Wearing my blue summer dress and pink ballet pumps, I stick out like a sore thumb. The canteen wasn't any bigger than our school canteen, but there was a hell of a lot more people. We followed the crowed to get our food.  
"Vegetarian option" Izzy asked. What a diva, I am sure she only was doing this to seem passionate about something, she hates animals. The lady came out with stuffed vegetables that looked so good, it made me salivate.  
"Spaghetti, please" I asked the lady behind the till. She dumped a brown lump of unidentified meat on top of spaghetti then handed me the plate.  
"Thanks" I muttered, her reply was a grunt.

When we sat down there was already a weedy boy sitting down on the table. With his 'hipster glasses' Covered in what looked like blood.  
"Wow, you okay there?" Maia asked.  
"Yeah, I... erm... Fell into a wall," He muttered.  
"You should learn forward, or you might die, you could choke on your own blood" I told him, he raised his eyebrow at me but he learned forward,  
"So, what's your name?" Izzy asked tenderly.  
"Simon" He said holding out his hand to shake which was covered in blood, Izzy just looked disgusted.  
"Simon, have you seen Jordan?" Maia asked.  
"Yeah, he'll be coming soon with Wayland." Simon spat the name Wayland like it was some nasty word disease. You could catch.  
"This is Izzy, and this is Clary" Maia said pointing to us both. We smiled.  
"How do you two know each other?" I asked, not really interested but wanting to avoid the awkward silence.  
"Jordan and Simon are in a band together- With a few others who don't come here" Maia said, as if we should know who Jordan is.  
"What's the band called?" Izzy asked, she looked more interested in Simon than there convocation.  
"We don't really have one." Simon replied shyly  
"Any good" She fired at him  
"Not at all" Maia laughed, Simon went pink at this.

Suddenly, a boy jumped at Maia, she let out a shrike then turned around.  
"That's not even funny." She lightly slapped the boy on the arm. He did have nice biceps. His arms bore tattoos. You could see the abs through his cotton shirt.  
I cursed at myself, how I could say that about her friend.  
"Jordan, this is Izzy" She said pointing to Izzy who was biting her straw.  
"Hey" Jordan said, his voice was huskier than I would imagine.  
"Waddup?" Izzy replied, playing it cool.  
"This is Clary" She pointed at me. I gave a coy smile.  
"Hello there" He said, I still didn't expect that sound coming from his mouth  
"Jace is coming now." Jordan informed us. Simon let out a snort. His nose had stopped bleeding now, but there was blood on his "Made in Brooklyn" shirt.  
"Did he do that to you…Again?" Jordan said alarmed at the amount of blood on Simon.  
"Tell you later bro" With that Simon left, without a word of goodbye to anyone.

"EVERYONE THE GAMES START IN 10 MINUTES EVERYONE HEAD TO THE LAKE" A voice rose from the speakers.  
"And that's my cue to leave. I think I better go find Jace; we will meet you there okay? Save us a good spot!" Jordan got up and left.  
"Bring Simon." Maia yelled at him.  
Maia turned to us.  
"Are you guys ready for the opening games, it happens every year, we get split into two teams. We compete in different mini games. It's more fun than it sound." Maia jumped up excitedly.  
"Physical exercise is great." Izzy yelled running around the empty canteen.  
I though over wise.  
"What does the winner get?" I wondered aloud.  
"Depends what mode Valentine is in, Oh and just before we get there I will warn you, Valentine is pure evil." She said seriously.

* * *

**I would just like to thank you all for your reviews, favourite and follows. It means so much. MY only problem is I don't think I am doing Clary justice. Please tell me if you think I am not writing like Clary? Feed back about Clary would be wonderful... Love you guyss**


	4. Jace

**Well hello there. I am getting good at updating. I will try to update everyday. Finally we get to meet Jace! How exciting. Things will get more exciting soon, maybe some Izzy/Maia drama? OOHHH... So anyway on with the chapter... I should really be doing some history revision, but that can wait (: Love y'all**

* * *

Heading down the lake was an adventure in its self. I tripped and stumbled a dozen times just over the root of trees, that sneakily disguised themselves in the grass. The lake was the closet to cabin 15. I could almost see it beyond the hill.  
"Here we are." Maia said motioning to the lake around us.  
There were about 50 teenagers lurking around, some in big groups, some small, some on their own. If only I brought my art supplies I would have been able to paint the view. The stillness of the lake, in contrast with the hustle and bustle of the teens. The trees with all there green chloroplast shining as bright as the sun. The late afternoon sun shining casting a glow around the camp.  
"EVERYONE HERE" The familiar voice of Camille rang out hushing everyone to silence.  
"Jordan, Jace and Simon, aren't here" Maia whispered to no one in particular.  
I wondered who this Jace everyone was talking about was he as muscle as Jordan or Geeky as Simon. I have a theory that Simon doesn't like Jace all that much.  
"I will sort you into teams now" A cold voice rose above and I swear all the birds stopped singing. There wasn't a pin drop. The world almost stopped for that second the cold man's voice spoke. No one needed to say anything but we all knew that was Valentine. A young man stood up.  
"I have already split you into teams." Valentine informed us. His eyes gazed at mine, it sent a chill up me. I knew I had to stay away from him.  
"I will not be participating, this year" was Valentines last words as he walked off in the direction of the main building.  
I didn't realise I was holding my breath until he walked away, then the cheering began. Everyone pushed forward to see their names. When I got closer I saw:

**TEAM CAPTAIN- Tessa Grey.**

I read down the first name:  
**Jace Wayland.  
Clary Fairchild**

I skipped a few names I didn't recognise  
Till  
**Alec Lightwood**

I wondered if I would see Isabelle Lightwood, Or Maia.  
I didn't.

"I'm sorry," Izzy said giving me a reassuring squeeze and with that her and Maia walked away giving me one last glance.  
I waved awkwardly.  
"Clary… Has anyone seen a red headed little girl?" I heard a voice rise above the noise. Being so small I couldn't see where the voice was coming from. All I saw was heads.  
Then someone pushed passed me. A golden haired boy, looked at me.  
"Clary Fairchild?" He asked holding his hand out for me to shake. I could see up his arm he had tattoos, in all weird shapes and sizes. He had about 7 just up his right arm. Was he in some kind of cult.  
"I am not a little girl." I said as I looked up to him. I stared in awe. His blue eyes stared back at me. They screamed vulnerability while his body langue screamed warrior. His hair is wild like a lions mane. He silently laughs at my comment.  
"I have been instructed to stay with you" Jace winks at me.  
What? I've only just meet this guy and he wants to stay with me… Wait I bet Maia put him up to this.  
"I have made plans with Alec… Sorry" I said, as I spotted Alec with some Asian kid, his room-mate if I remember. I don't look behind but I am sure Jace was lurking about.  
"Alec, Hey" I yelled to Alec, who was talking with the same Asian guy.  
"Clary, this is Magnus my room-mate" Alec said turning to face me. When I saw Magnus he looked like a unicorn had puked sparkles on him.  
"Hey, you like glitter?" I asked him. He smiled at me.  
"I live and breathe sparkles young Clary dear" He said reaching into his pocket and throwing sparkles over my head. I laughed but Alec just gave him a stern you.  
"Well, we have to go now." Alec said as her pushed Magnus through the crowed.  
In that moment I felt completely and utterly alone. Why did Alec take Magnus away from me? Did he not like me? Millions of thoughts swirled around my head.  
"Hey, Tinkerbelle." I heard his voice whisper in my ear. I sighed… Millions of girls would kill to me in my place, so I guess I had to try to enjoy it.  
"If there are partners, you are mine. Okay?" I asked. He raised his beautiful- No it was not beautiful. He raised his not-so beautiful eyebrow at me. Then flashed a smile, that was as fierce as a growl.

"FOR GODS SAKE, CAN YOU NOT STEER?" Jace snarled at me.  
"Try and sit still?" I suggested to him.  
"They will be in lead in a second"  
"They will if you keep talking" I yelled back.  
We were on a jet ski in the middle of a lake. I had never done this in my life. I had no idea how he knew what to do. It was complicated, I didn't have my driving licences so I couldn't even drive a car let alone something on water. I headed straight for the island were Jace and I swapped places and then he would lead us the victory. Or so he said. When we reached the island, I ran for our team flag. I got there a few seconds behind the over team. The other team looked over their shoulder and spat at me.  
"JUMP ON!" I did as Jace instructed, wanting to beat the other team.  
As soon as I got on Jace revved the engine. He shot of faster than I could hold on. I put my hands around Jace's waist and tried to ignore the butterfly's in my stomach. We were a few seconds behind the other team when Jace over took them. He had made up for my mistake of driving. He went faster and faster, I could hear the cheering from the shore. The lake water splashed at our faces, but Jace went faster, until the finishing line was in sight. I looked behind. The big boy was driving, cursing at the girl behind him. I couldn't hear anything over the roar of the crowd. Then we did it. We won. Me and Jace won. We had earned 5 points for Team Tessa.  
When we got off the Jet Ski, everyone was slapping me on the back. I felt victorious until I realised everyone was cheering for Jace and not me.  
"Jace, Jace, Jace, Jace" The crowed roared. He looked back and me and shrugged.

"Well, I guess that brings today's events to an end, we will continue tomorrow morning at 7am sharp" Valentines cold voice rang, stopping any cheers and smiles from anyone.  
"In lead with 55 points is Team Tessa" We all cheered, People congratulated Jace, saying well done. He nodded and relied back with "oh it's my pleasure.

As we walked up to the Cabins I walked with Jace, since Maia and Izzy where nowhere to be seen.  
"Why so quite?" He asked me. I laughed sarcastically at that.  
"You took all the glory and didn't even mention me, they were cheering for Jace not me" I spat at him.  
"Well, it was all my doing, you were rubbish at driving that thing," He poked me in the rib.  
"Are you always like this?" I asked frustrated at his behaviour  
"What?" He seemed confused.  
"A dick" I said running off to Cabin 15.  
"See you can run fast." He laughed at me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned, I saw pain in his eyes. What the hell was up with this Guy?  
"Well I guess if you need a runner tomorrow, I'll do it." With that I pushed open my door and flopped on the bed.

"Well you've met Jace." Maia said coming through the door. Izzy laughed.  
"Is he always like that?" I asked.  
"Pretty much"  
I groaned in frustration.  
"I thought you two would hit it off." Izzy jumped beside me.  
"Did you see him drive that thing? I nearly died" I told her, trying to avoid the conversation of me and Jace.  
Maia went into the bathroom and closed the door.  
"You know that Jordan?" She asked me. I nodded not knowing where this was going.  
"He's hot."

* * *

**So how do you like this chapter? Thank you all for your reviews, favourites and follows, It means so much to me!  
Oh and I was wondering- Does anyone have any story suggestions? Like where the plot could go, or what could happen? Any characters you want to see? Anyway I shall update soon! Much Love3**


	5. Camp-fire

**Thank you guys so much for the revies, favourites and follows! It means so much!  
****Anyway this is the longest chapter I have ever written... I hope you enjoy it now On with the show (story)**

* * *

"You don't need to dress up it's only a campfire." I shouted into the bathroom, as Maia and Izzy were hopelessly slapping on make-up. Izzy was looking more and more like a supermodel. Maia looked innocent for the first time in forever. I stood up and went to check myself out in the mirror. All could see was a mane of wild red hair. I was not ginger but a red head. It was curly and absolutely crazy. As I went to grab my detangling spray, to make it less wild.  
"We're going to be late Clary." Maia moaned at me. Oh what use was it anyway, I dropped the spray. It's not like I wanted to impress anyone.

We walked down to the camp, which was close to the lake. Memories surfaced from earlier that day. I really hope Jace doesn't come tonight, I don't think I could face him ever again.  
"Look who's coming this way." Izzy stood up.  
"Jordan, c'mon sit next to me," Using her flirtatious voice she lured poor Jordan to sit next to her.  
"Yo, Waddup, Little girl," He said with his mouth full of food.  
"My name is Clary" I told him and rolled my eyes.  
"Hmm" He questioned, just then I heard a wolf whistle behind me. I turned to see the boy who lost on the jet ski earlier today.  
"Cheater in looooovve" He shouted over to us, his gang laughed at us, as I saw Jace stand up, clutching his hands in his fists.  
"Ohh, He's stood up, you going to put up a fight like Daddy" He laughed and high-fived the boy next to him.  
Jordan came running over.  
"Stop, stop, look at me. Look at me Jace" Jordan put his hands on Jace's shoulder.  
Then he whispered in his ear saying something I couldn't hear, but I was distracted. What did that boy mean? "Like Daddy"? What had happened between these two boys. I decided not to ask today.  
"Sebastian you bastard, I won, get over yourself, Oh and I think you should tell Raphael what you and Aline did together." Jace said breathing out, squaring his shoulders. I could tell by Jordan's face that Jace had done the right thing. Before Sebastian could figure out what has happened the boy next to him punched him square in the face- I'm guessing that was Rapheal.  
"See, you get the pleasure of punching him without doing anything." Jordan slapped Jace on the back.  
"Yeah but it wasn't as fun." Jace cried

The Camp fire lit up the whole forest. Casting shadows all around. The orange flame reminded me of when my Mum, I mean Jocelyn and her boyfriend Luke took me camping. It was a bittersweet memory because it was when I was small and they cared about me but after I reached the age of 12 they left me to raise myself, but every summer we would go to Luke's farm house. I've been there ever since I can remember, except this year, My 16th year I have been dumped at "The institute" Not knowing what each day brings. I wonder if Maia has been here before, she seems to know everyone, plus she knows what to do and when.  
"Jordan sit here." I heard Maia call him. I looked over and saw Izzy's face green with envy. I shuffled over to Izzy.  
"Is the green eyed monster going to come?" I asked her, trying to hold in a laugh, which would make her more angry.  
"I have no idea, what you are talking about." She laughed.  
"Look whos coming your way Iz, Simon" I told her.  
"Look who's coming your way Clary, Jace" She reply with a smug smile.  
I turned around and sure enough Jace was there. I looked over at Simon, who was watching Jace's every move. Jace gave him a look that said stay back. Simon nodded and walked off, to talk to Jordan.  
"What was that for?" I stood up, not wanting to be in his presence.  
"What was what?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact he just intimidated Simon.  
"You and Simon." My hands were now on my hips, I was about to have a full on argument with him.  
"Yeah we don't get on." He said bluntly.  
Oh, well, I didn't really know what to reply to that so I guess Jace just won the argument. Jace grab my wrist, and pulled me next to him. Except I fell on him and we ended up on the floor and me going red.  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry" I said trying to get up but he stopped me.  
"Look up" He pointed to the sky, and then I saw it. There were a million little shining stars. Each Star twinkled like they were dancing. The moon shone bright as the sun. The wind gently blew and the leaves sounded like an orchestra, the crickets singing there night song. I could of stayed there all night.  
"It's beautiful" I breathed trying not to ruin the moment.

My eyes were closing, I knew I was falling asleep, I should open my eyes. Opening my eyes I saw a huge face in front of mine. I let out a tiny scream. As I shot forward I banged heads with the person.  
"Owww" I heard her say. As I looked around I saw Izzy.  
"Omg I am so sorry" I got up, to see if she was okay. As I looked next to me Jace was gone.  
"Well, you and Jace?"  
"No, it's not like that, I promise." I protested.  
She raised her eyebrow at me. I looked around the camp there was hardly anyone there except Maia and her gang.  
As we walked over to them I wondered if Izzy liked Jordan, what was happening between them.  
"Hey, I have found a Clary." Everyone cheered to see me there. They were huddled around the campfire. Jordan was stuck in the middle of Maia and Izzy, Simon sat next to Izzy and Jace sat next to Maia. There was a huge gap between Simon and Jace, in which Jace patted for me to sit down. I really didn't want to put I had no other choice. Simon tapped me on the shoulder, I looked at him, he smiled and asked  
"How are you tonight?" The simple question that no one had asked me in a long time. I could feel Jace's eyes in the back of my neck.  
"Good, I like the stars and nature, but it reminds me of my mu- Jocelyn and Luke" It broke my heart to correct when I say Mum, but I am just so angry at her. That she would dump me in such a place without any warning, it was just a coincident that Izzy and Alec was sent at the same time as me. They had their own problem, I never asked because I knew it would upset Izzy.  
"OMG, It is ten to midnight" Maia got up. Then I relised we had to be in bed by midnight  
"RUN" Simon shouted. Everyone laughed.  
"Let's just fast walk" Jordan slowed down.  
"Not taking any chance" He said as he sprinted of to his Cabin  
"NERD" Jace screamed at him. Simon gave a wave to that.  
Izzy and Jordan were talking quietly about something.  
"Hey Maia over here" I called her over.  
"Waddup home dawg" She said, which made Jace laugh.  
"Nothing Maia bro" I replyed  
"What about you Jace lad?" Maia turned to Jace.  
"What are you British?" He asked her.  
"I wish"  
we all laughed.

At 2 minutes to midnight we reached our Cabin, when Izzy and Jordan stopped.  
We all stared the light was so dim I didn't know what they were doing until I heard Maia suck in her breath.  
"SCORED" Jace yelled.  
Jordan stuck his middle finger up at Jace.  
Wait they were making out, full on making out. I smiled and looked over at Maia, who looked like she had tears in her eyes. Then it dawned on me, she must like Jordan.  
"C'mon Izzy we're going to get in trouble" I yelled, I wanted Izzy to be happy but not make Maia upset in the meantime.

When we made it inside the cabin it was exactly midnight.  
"I hope they don't get in trouble." I said to break the silence. Maia wasn't talking at all, she was giving Izzy the evils.  
When we all climbed in bed  
"He is a good kisser" Izzy said loudly  
"Bitch" I heard Maia mutter under her breath  
"What did you just say." Izzy asked, she obviously overheard what Maia had just said. I heard the bed creak as she sat up.  
"Nothing" Maia said, a little to loud, and rolled over.

* * *

**BANTER. Wow I guess Izzy and Maia may have a fall out?  
I hope you liked this chapter, not my best work, it will get more intresting I promise. If anyone wants any ****characters, or story lines putting in the story you can write them in the reviews**


	6. The Fight

**OMG! Please don't hate me, yesterday was so busy, I had so much revision so I wrote a tiny bit, and then wouldn't let me update my story!**  
**So here is a small chapter, I doubt I will update tomorrow, since it is Easter, but I will try! **  
**Anyway a small chapter, but at least it's somthing**

* * *

"Wake up, it's day two of the games" I said crawling out of bed, at the sound of my alarm. It was 7am; I don't even wake this early on a school day.  
"Bathroom first" Izzy yelled, as she made her way to the bathroom, Maia cut in front of Izzy and tripped her up. Izzy let out a cry in pain.  
"What the hell was that for?" Izzy screamed at Maia.  
"Oppse sorry didn't see you there." Maia turned and slammed the door in Izzy's face.  
"Do you know what's up with her?" Izzy got up; she seemed unharmed by her trip.  
"Something to do with Jordan?" I shrugged; I really hope I wouldn't have to take side in this whole argument. I mean Izzy is my best friends I will automatically take sides with her but Maia, wouldn't have anyone.  
"What, because I kissed him? I thought she had a thing for Jace?" Izzy said, she honestly seemed confused that she liked Jordan.  
"They have been friends for like ever" Izzy wondered. I felt sorry for Izzy, she has always been oblivious to people's feelings.  
"I NEVER LIKED JACE." Maia Shouted coming out the bathroom, full of makeup and hair fully styled.  
"Well, you never said you liked Jordan" Izzy spat.  
"Because you never asked me. "Maia yelled  
"We should go, to erm, breakfast" I stuttered.  
"Stay away from him" Izzy said, looking Maia up and down.  
"What?" Maia said "He had been my friend for like 7 years" She yelled, emphasising the 7 years.  
"Even more reason not to date him" Izzy got closer to Maia's face.  
"You don't own me" Maia said getting closer.  
I saw Izzy's fist clench, I knew she was getting ready to start a fight.  
"But I have Jordan." Izzy smirked at Maia, she knew she had the upper hand.  
"NOT FOR LONG" Maia screamed in Izzy's face.  
"IS that a threat?" But before Izzy could get the words out Maia had gone out the door, taking the tension with her.  
"Can you believe her?" Izzy turned to me. I could see tears forming in her eyes but didn't ask.  
"C'mon give us a hug" When I reached her, I could see her shoulders shaking, she must have been silently crying.  
I reached up and stroke her hair. Shushing her  
"It's all okay, it's going to be okay, You and Maia will make up soon," I sooth Izzy, trying to calm her down.  
"You're too good for me," She said looking up at me, he mascara running down her face.  
"Well, you look like a panda," I told Izzy and laughed.

* * *

**So once again, thanks for the views, follows, and favourites it means so much! If you want you can review and tell me what you think about this small chapter! Much love and HAPPY EASTER! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Update

**HELLLO SHADOWHUNTERS**

Wow, So this is just an update to say- **I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOUUU!**

I have so many Exams, so I couldn't post since I have been revising **NONE STOP!**

Well anyway- My exams **FINISH TOMORROW.**

I have a 12 weeks summer holidays so expect lots of chapters..

I will update in the next few days I promise

* * *

Oh by the way has everyone read "**City of heavenly fire" ** I have- but don't worry I won't post  
any spoilers!  
Comment what you thought of CoHF and I'll PM you (:

* * *

Please could you check out my **"The Fault in our stars" **One shot? It is 6 months later after the book! IT would mean alot if you read it and told me what you thought?

s/10444258/1/Life-as-I-know-it-has-ended

* * *

Byeee


	8. The climb

**Hello. Wow I feel so bad. I have not forgotten about you I have just been busy plus I had writers block Since I have no idea where I am going to try and update again this week but I am not making any promises. So anyway here is the new Chapter.**

* * *

"Wake up, it's day two of the games" I said crawling out of bed, at the sound of my alarm. It was 7am; I don't even wake this early on a school day.  
"Bathroom first" Izzy yelled, as she made her way to the bathroom, Maia cut in front of Izzy and tripped her up. Izzy let out a cry in pain.  
"What the hell was that for?" Izzy screamed at Maia.  
"Oppse sorry didn't see you there." Maia turned and slammed the door in Izzy's face.  
"Do you know what's up with her?" Izzy got up; she seemed unharmed by her trip.  
"Something to do with Jordan?" I shrugged; I really hope I wouldn't have to take side in this whole argument. I mean Izzy is my best friends I will automatically take sides with her but Maia, wouldn't have anyone.  
"What, because I kissed him? I thought she had a thing for Jace?" Izzy said, she honestly seemed confused that she liked Jordan.  
"They have been friends for like ever" Izzy wondered. I felt sorry for Izzy, she has always been oblivious to people's feelings.  
"I NEVER LIKED JACE." Maia Shouted coming out the bathroom, full of makeup and hair fully styled.  
"Well, you never said you liked Jordan" Izzy spat.  
"Because you never asked me. "Maia yelled  
"We should go, to erm, breakfast" I stuttered.  
"Stay away from him" Izzy said, looking Maia up and down.  
"What?" Maia said "He had been my friend for like 7 years" She yelled, emphasising the 7 years.  
"Even more reason not to date him" Izzy got closer to Maia's face.  
"You don't own me" Maia said getting closer.  
I saw Izzy's fist clench, I knew she was getting ready to start a fight.  
"But I have Jordan." Izzy smirked at Maia, she knew she had the upper hand.  
"NOT FOR LONG" Maia screamed in Izzy's face.  
"IS that a threat?" But before Izzy could get the words out Maia had gone out the door, taking the tension with her.  
"Can you believe her?" Izzy turned to me. I could see tears forming in her eyes but didn't ask.  
"C'mon give us a hug" When I reached her, I could see her shoulders shaking, she must have been silently crying.  
I reached up and stroke her hair. Shushing her  
"It's all okay, it's going to be okay, You and Maia will make up soon," I sooth Izzy, trying to calm her down.  
"You're too good for me," She said looking up at me, he mascara running down her face.  
"Well, you look like a panda," I told Izzy and laughed.

OMG- I am so sorry, I have so many Exams, You don't understand I have only 5 left now though! So this chapter may not be as long as the rest but I just want to say I am SORRY for leaving you all like this, I would never leave you.

I knew it would kick off as soon as Izzy and I set off to the canteen. We past all the beautiful scenery but this time, all I felt was sick. Why had Izzy gotten herself into this huge mess? Walking in the silence I looked over at Izzy, she looked as a pale as me. I knew she was trying not to cry since she was biting her lip and looking into the light. She showed me that technique so I would stop crying at home all the time.  
I opened the door and she signalled for me to enter first. As I opened the door my eyes scanned for Maia, there was no sign of her anywhere. Making our way to the queue I knew that we were both on edge.  
"Toast" I told the women. Not bothering to say please.  
"Same" Izzy, said barely audible above the chatter of excited voices.

"Clary, Izzy, over hear" I heard a voice squeak above the noise. I look over and see Simon sitting on his own.  
"Looks like the coast is clear" I inform Izzy, she just nods. Things are getting bad.  
"Hey Simon," I wave at him as I put my tray down. He looks up from his book.  
"Hey Izzy, you okay?" he looked genuinely concerned.  
"What has Maia said?" She hiccups as she puts her hands in her head.  
"Nothing, I've not seen she took Jordan off somewhere?" He raises his eyebrow at her.  
"To steal him off me" She whines.  
"Izzy, They have been friends for 7 years, they both like each other and I have a feeling all that has been ruined now." Simon pats Izzy on the shoulder. "  
WOW is he trying to comfort her or pour salt into her wounds and then splash some vinegar on there for the hell of it.  
"Well, why the hell did nobody tell me that then" Izzy screamed. The whole canteen went silences and looked over at us. That's when I heard a voice shout back, it was Maia  
"You're oblivious to all feelings, do you even know what a feeling is? "Before Izzy could even say anything a male voice came from behind Maia.  
"She is right; Izzy doesn't care about anyone else but herself. She knows, she can see- she isn't oblivious. But you know what she ignores everyone's feelings. That's just what Izzy does." I couldn't believe my eyes, Alec had stood up in front of everyone and he had told Izzy off. He had humiliated her. She will never forgive him.  
"I'm going to puke" Izzy grabbed her stomach and ran. As I went running after her Valentine grabs me.  
"No need for that" His touch sent a cold shiver down my spine. My head was screaming run, but I just stared at him, scared stiff.  
"Get to the lake, Games start in five minutes" He let go off me and I went flying. I knew Izzy would never forgive me for this. I took one bite of my toast and I suddenly regretted.

When I finally got to the lake, my head was full of thoughts. What is up with Alec? Will Izzy hate me? What has Valentine done to them? I bet he's torturing them. Or making them write lines? I have no idea what the punishment is at this camp, my biggest guess is the death penalty. As I was thinking I almost forgot where I was. Since my father left I have never let my guard down, I'm always alert for danger- you never know when someone could attack you- or attack you with his looks.  
I guess that was a lie, I saw his long legs in front of me and I knew it was him. I didn't have to look up because his confident stride gave him away.  
"What's the gossip?" I saw Jace turn round and face me.  
"How did you know I was there?" I asked puzzled, how could he have ever noticed me?  
"I've spent my last 2 years at this place I think I know how to spot someone sneaking up on me." He explained. Wait he's been here in the last 2 years? Does he know what we are here? Maybe I should ask him. Yes I will have to ask him he, is the only one who could tell me. I could ask Maia, but I bet she hates me, because I'm probably a traitor in her eyes.  
"Why are we here? Like what are we going to do all summer" I ask him, in the loudest voice could manage but I was too scared for the reply.  
"Oh, well, we have been sent here by our parents because they can't look after us, and we have some sort of-"But never finished his sentence because over the loud speaker a booming voice shouted  
"Welcome, to day two of the games; The Final day. Then camp will really start" Tessa our team captain yelled

-Later-.

"We can't be drawing against them." Jace seemed frustrated now. His eyes looked tired.  
"There's one last game" I told him, trying to reassuring him, but of course I knew this wouldn't really be any use to him.  
"Last Game, I will read out two names. These two people will complete the final game. They will bring victory to their team. First name will be my Team- "Clary Fairchild. Clary will be up against Isabelle Lightwood." Tessa smiled.  
"Jace we're best friends…" I told him.  
"So? Just win" He said coldly. Of course he wouldn't understand- why would he?

"So here we have it the final challenge. Whoever can climb the climbing wall first and ring the bell." Tessa smiled at me. I knew she was trying to encourage me but that just put more pressure on me.  
"Izzy, you okay after the whole breakfast thing?" I asked when she looked over at me.  
"Yeah, but, I'm about to kick your butt" She winked at me.  
"Glad- but you know I'm smaller- therefore faster" I try to trash talk at her but I end up laughing.  
"Yeah, but I am not scared of heights am I?" My smile fades. I can't believe this. I was so hyped up ready to kick some ass. That all faded as I looked up at the high wall. The first one to ring the bell won.

"On your marks- get set- CLIMB" Tessa screamed once we were both strapped in our harnesses. Izzy set off, as fast as she could. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Forget about Jace, or winning- leave them on the ground. Just focus getting up the wall. As I looked up I saw Izzy was ahead of me. Everything was silent until I heard Tessa Scream over the microphone "Clary are you okay?" Everything came into focus. I NEED TO WIN. So I started to climb. I felt the first few blocks and I was scared but I knew I had to prove that I could win. so as I started climbing my lungs were sore and my arms and legs felt like Jelly but I continued anyway. Before I knew it I was at same place Izzy was- two steps away from the bell. I could almost grab it.  
"Who is scared of hight now?" I tried to laugh but my throat felt tight and I regretted talking to her since I felt dizzy.  
"Don't look down!" She winked at me. As she said that I did the complete opposite. I looked down. I saw everyone cheering. I should have felt pride but I felt like a failure. Then black spots entered my line of vision as if I was entering a tunnel. I tried to blink them away. I tried to climb but my arms wouldn't move. They turned to lead. I couldn't move then I heard a bell. My head was pounding then all of a sudden I went weak. My arms let go and I heard a scream, but I felt like I was underwater. The screaming wouldn't stop. It was getting closer. Then I realised it was me screaming. I fell.

The last thing I remember was pain and someone scream "Clary"

* * *

**Thank You so much for reading. I hope you like this chapter.  
If you have any ideas that you would like to include in the story tell me in the reviews.  
Oh and I have a question- Do you think next chapter there should be more of a Simon/Izzy- or a Magnus/Alec?**


	9. Alec

**GUYS- Guess who's laptop is broken? Yes mine. It won't charge, I'm hoping to take it to the shop soon but my parents are busy and everything so it might take a while, to upload since I am on my Dad's laptop and he uses it for work. Seriously I am so sorry, I have been trying so hard. So I am writing this chapter out again.**

* * *

"Seriously, it's not your fault Izzy. " I knew someone was talking but I didn't know who or way. There has been darkness and I see the light at the end of the tunnel – but the light was getting further away and my head was getting confused.

Some time I later, I don't know how long the light started coming back and I heard more voices but this time there was screaming, there was anger, there was hatred.  
"No, I don't care what she says, how can I forgive her?"  
But the rest was a blur and it was all jumbled up until I heard "For Clary."  
It all came back to me. The Games. The Heights. The Climbing. Izzy. Falling. Darkness.

Suddenly, my eyes started opening. I had a pain in my head but I tried to ignore it. I was confused to where I was. As my eyes opened I had a blind moment, I started to panic.  
"Help" I squeaked.  
I moved my head but my neck is so sore. Out of the corner of my eye and I see someone sitting in the chair.  
"You're finally awake Clary." I hear the mysterious voice call. After the awkward silence the voice speaks up again.  
"It's Alec." Alec says awkwardly.  
Of course it is, who else would it be? Not Jace. I try to laugh but my whole body hurts and I know it would be effort to laugh.  
"Do you want a drink?" Alec asks.  
I look over at him and he looks tired. I wonder why he has been looking after me not Izzy, or Maia, or Jace. No not Jace- He probably hates me since I lost him his precious games.  
"Please, how long have I been out?" I ask Alec, as he got out a drink from behind him and hand it over to me. I stretch my arms and I notice the scratches up my arm. I must have had a bad fall, but why didn't my harness stop me from hitting the ground? So many questions circling round in my head.  
"You have been in this bed for two days" Alec looks sad when he says this.  
I take a sip of my drink and it soothes my aches and pains in an instant. Alec must have noticed my face since he explains that Hodge can make specials drink with herbs with different uses that can cure a person in an instant. I make a mental note to thank Hodge later.

"Has anyone visited me?" I hope desperation in my voice doesn't show.  
"Izzy, Maia, Jace and Magnus" Alec says as he counts on his fingers.  
"Oh and of course teaches and nurses." He adds.  
"Wait has Maia and Izzy made friends?" I wonder out loud.  
"I think so, They came in here screaming and shouting and Magnus had to take them out, I think they are making friends again after the whole Jordan thing" Alec informs me on the whole situation, and I am glad that they are okay with each other.  
"WAIT. What happened with you and Izzy in the canteen?" It suddenly dawns on me that Alec embarrassed Izzy in front of everyone.  
"Do you want the truth?" He asks. My stomach drops when he asks this. I will finally find out what has been up with Alec and Izzy. They are normally so close but for the past 6 months they have not been speaking much.  
"Yes" I nod my head just for double effect. Hodges drink has made me feel better already- there is only a buzzing feeling in my head now.  
"Okay, I don't know if Izzy has spoken to you about this, but, I am…. gay" He confesses to me.  
Izzy has not told me about this. She has not spoken to me about Alec in weeks.  
"No, she has not said anything to me about you in weeks" I told him. I didn't want to congratulate him because he is the still black haired boy who would play hide and seek with me and Izzy. He is not changed just because of his sexuality.  
"Yeah so I came out to my family like 7 months ago. They didn't really take it well. My mum kind of split up the family and although she didn't kick me out she has kind of disowned me. Then a month later I found out my Dad has left us. He has moved away to another country but my mother won't tell Izzy and I where. Therefore Izzy and kind of my mum has taken it all out on me." Alec looks down at his shoes; I can tell it has taken a lot of courage to tell me this.  
"So Izzy has just been ignoring you?" I ask, how could she do that to her own brother?  
"Kind of- But we have sorted it out now. Also I came clean about Magnus." He told me.  
"Magnus?" I ask wondering what he means.  
"Yeah we are kind of a thing now." He turns red as a tomato as he confesses his relationship Status with me.  
"Wow, when did this happen and why didn't you tell me?" I asked sitting up getting excited that something good is happening in Alec's life at the moment.  
"Well I have only just known him but I have started talking and it kind of took off from there" He sounded more confident now. I laughed because I was so happy for him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alec stood up and went to see who was there.  
"Alec, Just coming checking up on Clary, Magnus gave you this muffin" I heard a silky voice entering the hospital room. I looked over and sure enough Jace was there. His hair was a mess like a Lions mane.  
"You're awake!" He exclaims as he walks over to the chair Alec was sitting in.  
"Did we win?" The first and probably most important question that I needed to know the answer of.  
"Not this year, but I don't care just as long as you're feeling better" He reached out and stroked my cheek.  
"I am feeling better now, thank you." I smile at him.

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter tbh- but I just wanted to post something because I haven't posted in a while. I hope you didn't get too bored but I also felt like you needed to know the situation with Alec and Izzy and her family. I swear there will be more Clace- Sizzy- Malec in the chapters to come. Thank you and you can review if you want.**


	10. Punch Bag

**So wow, I uploaded this fast- I have kind of stole my dad's laptop since he has gone to work and left it at home for once. I just want to thank everyone who has read this story and favourite and left reviews and followed it because it means so much to me! I love you all.**

* * *

After two of the nurses checked my pulse, my temperature and my blood pressure I was finally allowed back into my cabin. Of course I wasn't allowed to walk alone, so Jace volunteered to walk me home- how thought full. I thanked the nurses and left as quick as I could. I can't wait to just get on with my daily life.  
"So how are you feeling?" Jace asks me as we leave the hospital and walk down the path towards the cabins.  
I have to stop and think how am I feeling?  
"I'm good I guess, considering I have fallen off a wall, left here by my family, my best friend and roommate hate each other and I still have no idea what I am doing here." I told him, I didn't want to tell Jace all of this but as soon as I opened my mouth it just all came rushing out. I now regret telling Jace this because his face goes stone cold.  
"You are here because your parents want you to be safe, or something was happening- it's only for the summer though." He tells me.  
So my home life wasn't the best but I mean I don't know why Jocelyn would kick me out for the summer. Maybe Luke was violent? This made me angry all of a sudden. I wanted to scream and hit something. I clenched my fists.  
"Jace?" I asked my voice strained.  
"What's up Clary?" He must have heard the tension in my voice.  
"Can I punch you?" It was worth a shot and the tension was building and building inside me.  
"QUICK" I screamed, I couldn't control it I was shaking now.  
"Clary, I have something better for you okay." Jace said as he grabs my wrist since my fists were clenched so tight, I could feel my nails cut into my palms.  
"Can you run?" I he looked at me. I haven't ran in a long time but I could give it a shot.  
"Yes, just get me there as fast as you can." I pleaded.

"Here it is." Jace opened a door and he didn't even seem out of breath. He must run a lot. As Jace opened the door he found the light switch quick- he must come here often. I look around and there is a huge boxing ring at the left had side and about 10 punching bags next to it. Then I noticed all the gym equipment around.  
"What is this place?" I ask.  
"Questions later- first you need to get all your anger out." He walked up to punch bag and gave it a huge punch.  
I felt really self-conscious with Jace watching me, but then I thought about Luke even trying to hurt my mother. I know I am annoyed at her but she is still my mother.  
I let out a scream and started punching the bag. I imagined it was Luke. I punched till my knuckles bled. Till my knuckles where sore and bruised. I didn't stop, until Jace dragged me away. Then I started crying. I was too tired to stop the tears, so they just started coming down. Jace came over to me.  
"Clary, what's up?" Jace asks.  
"I have no idea, I want my Mom, and I want my normal life back. I don't want to be here" I tell him. I have no idea why I am telling him this, I just wish I was never mean to Jocelyn or I told her I love her, because then maybe I wouldn't be stuck here.  
"You can either cry about this or live with it, and adjust. We are humans we are able to adapt to the situation around us. I know you are scared but I swear you can get over it. I will be here for you." Jace tells me.  
I don't know why but this makes me cry more. Not because he is hot, but because he cares for me- or so he says.  
"Thank you Jace." I tell him, and honestly I mean it. I am thankful that someone cares for me. He comes over to me and gives me a hug.  
I really hope he never lets go, he is the string that is keeping me up. I really want to just stay like that forever. I need the embrace, I need the support. I need comfort. I need someone. Then as quick as the hug started he let go.  
"Let's get you back to your cabin, you must be tired" Jace doesn't grab my hand or my wrist. He walks in front of me; great I must have done something to annoy him. Good one Clary. Once again I am alone.

"No, it wasn't like that" I hear someone shout.  
Jace and I walk up to my cabin and outside I see Izzy shouting to Camille- The women who gave us rule book.  
"Did you read the rule book?" Camille asked her voice a scary calm.  
"Yes." Izzy sounded frustrated.  
"And do you agree that one of the rules was not go into a boys room?" Camille's voice still calm. So Izzy has been in a boy's room. How Scandalous.  
"I should leave." Jace whispered into my ear. Great so now he is going to leave me.  
"Fine, Bye." I now put my guard back up. He will not break through it again.  
"Sorry if I have been upset and the only person who will offer to make me feel better is a boy- and no not in that way." Izzy seemed deflated now. She had admitted that she was sad. I wonder why she didn't come to me. I go to ask Jace but he has gone. So I decided to walk over towards Izzy and Camille. I still have no idea which boy Izzy had been with. I hope to God that it wasn't Jorden because I really wanted Maia and Izzy to be friends, yes I know that is selfish of me but I can't handle arguments at the moment.  
"What has happened?" I ask as I come out from behind the bushes.  
"Where have you been Clary?" Izzy runs over and hugs me.  
"I have been at the hospital beca…" I was cut off by Camille.  
"It is nearly curfew please get inside before you get detention like your room mate Izzy, will be." Camille interrupted. I felt annoyed by this and I wanted to stay, since I didn't want Izzy to have detention on her own.  
"No Clary, please go inside I don't mind getting detention." She told me.  
I gave a short nod and went inside. I knew I should have stayed and defended her but in reality I was too tired to do anything. I would have to make it up to her.

When I opened the cabin I saw Maia on the edge of her bed. She looked please to see me, since she ran over and gave me a big hug.  
"Clary, girl, are you okay?" She asked as she squeezes me to death.  
"Can't- Breathe." I tell her, she realises what she is doing and drops her arms to her sides awkwardly.  
"So… Who was Izzy seeing?" I ask, hoping it wouldn't make Maia, upset.  
"I don't know but I certainly know it wasn't Jorden because I was with him." She gives a sad smile when she says that.  
"Maybe Jace?" she suggests after a moment of thinking.  
Before I could respond the door opened.  
"Guess I have to help out cleaning the dishes for 2 days- I came off lucky" she said the last bit imitating Camille's voice which set me and Maia in a fit of giggles.  
"So who were you out seeing?" I asked. Because I knew it wasn't Jace.  
"Well, erm… Simon" Izzy told us.  
Maia and I looked at each other mouths open. I couldn't believe Izzy, one of the most gorgeous girls, Izzy the cheerleader. Would go for Simon, the geekiest boy I have ever met.  
"What… Spill the beans?" Maia said as she plopped onto her bed. I started getting changed into my pjs too tired to care if they saw me getting changed. I went into the bathroom to clean my teeth.  
"Well it all happened when Simon asked me... Clary are you even listening?" She calls to me.  
"Yeah, one sec" I shout back, putting my tooth brush down and walking back into the room.  
"Wait so are you and Maia friend again?" I ask as I climb into my bed.  
"Yeah!" They said in unison.  
"Keep up with the times babe." Izzy laughed.  
"Can you tell me the story tomorrow?" I asked Izzy, closing my eyes.  
Before I even got to hear her reply I fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow, So next chapter you will FINALLY Get your Sizzy! Everyone has been asking for Sizzy and it is coming, The Sizzy train is about to leave the station.**  
**I have a question for you guys though: Are my chapters too long? Bearing in mind this chapter around 1,600 words long. If you want me to make it shorter or longer or whatever please tell me in the reviews. Thank you.**


End file.
